


Fun With Chocolate - A Crack!Fic

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Plays With Dean....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Chocolate - A Crack!Fic

**Disclaimer: As soon as I win the Powerball I am buying them. But for now, they do not belong to me.**

**++++++++++**

The average person wakes up from sleep, gets out of bed, goes to the bathroom, pees, washes up and gets ready for work.

Dean Winchester was NOT average.

Dean Winchester woke up with every intention of getting out of bed, going to the bathroom, etc, etc.

Except on this particular evening (it has to be evening, because evil supernatural forces, as we all know, never come out before dusk) he was unable to do so. 

For you see, his overly sexual brother Sam had tied him to the bed. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam Winchester wasn't always like this. In fact, prior to committing the immoral and illegal act of incest with his BROTHER, Sam was sexually repressed, AKA a vanilla kind of guy. He only slept with women, (actually **woman** , there had been nobody before the bleached blonde whore known as Jessica Moore had seduced him and of course that's why she fried) and had never even so much as glanced at a guy. (Well, there was that time he got a hard-on watching that actor that played Jason Teague on 'Smallville'...and the cutie who was Alec on 'Dark Angel'...and the gorgeous guy who portrayed Jake Gray in that horror movie that almost nobody saw, which was a real shame because it wasn't half bad). As a norm though, he got off watching women. Blonde, brunette, short, tall, thin, not so thin...if they had breasts (not tits, because Sam was not a Neanderthal) he looked. 

But one day, not so long ago, he was laying on the motel room bed when Dean (his brother, remember?) came out of the bathroom with a thin towel around his waist. 

Now you have to understand, Dean Winchester was not modest and was, in fact, an exhibitionist and voyeur. (And he had the arrests to prove it). Dean was also a full-fledged, card-carrying slut. Male or female, if it was breathing and attractive, he slept with it. If he was drinking, he didn't even care (or notice) what they looked like, as long as they had a pulse. (Then again, there was that one time he fucked a vampire, so the breathing and pulse thing was optional). Since this was the case, he didn't think twice about strolling through the room naked. 

Sam looked.

At his BROTHER.

His dick took notice too, especially when Dean let the towel drop and bent over to pick up his underwear. 

And that's the moment Sam lost what was left of his sanity. (Not that he had much; if you were raised like he was, you wouldn't have much either).

He WANTED Dean. His DICK wanted Dean. And the throbbing and pulsing and swelling between his legs more than convinced him of that. 

Now Sam's first thought, (and yes, he **had** to think, because he **was** Sam) was that he was possessed by a Succubus, or Incubus, or the spirit of some deceased porno star. (You pick, there are many to choose from). So he casually got up, went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and whispered "Christo". When his eyes didn't turn pitch black, he smirked that Winchester smirk, (which nobody has ever been able to imitate - not even shapeshifters) and began to form a plan.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

And so it was that Dean Winchester woke up with his arms tied above his head, stripped naked, with his younger (but not shorter, not since Sam was fifteen) brother kneeling between his legs. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and they widened considerably when he saw Sam was naked also...and holding a can of Hershey's (TM) chocolate syrup. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sam placed a finger over his lips, shaking his head. 

Dean closed his mouth.

Satisfied for the moment, Sam dripped the syrup onto Dean's chest. He took his right hand and rubbed it around Dean's right nipple, watching it harden into a neat little peak. Dean began to whimper (what else could he do, Sam had told him no speaking) and Sam made his move. Bending his head, he gently laved the nipple, the combined tastes of Dean and the chocolate making him dizzy. Some syrup was dribbled on the left but Sam didn't rub that in, oh no. His lips slipped as best they could around that nipple and sucked hard. Pulling back he was licking his lips and smacked them together, his way of telling Dean how tasty he was. 

"Ahh...oh God...." Dean gasped, a line of syrup down his abdomen. 

Sam just grinned, leaned down and licked the line. He followed this by stretching over Dean's body and taking his mouth in a deep kiss. Shifting back to his knees, he picked up the can and poured some on Dean's (strong and muscular and therefore extremely sexy) thighs. Instead of licking it off as he had on Dean's upper body, (which was just as hot as Dean's lower) he kissed a path up and down, the chocolate smearing his mouth. The next step was to pour more syrup over Dean's chest, and this time he drew patterns, runes, his name, a heart. 

"S-S-Sam...."

"Shhh," Sam soothed, licking the last of the chocolate off. He took his hand, one fingertip running along the length of Dean's cock. He tipped the can of syrup carefully, dripping it onto the tip. Sliding down a bit, he held the long and thick (hey, it's Dean, what else would it be? Short and limp?) cock in his palm, and dipped his tongue oh-so-carefully into the tiny slit, sucking both the chocolate and precome onto his tongue. His eyes rolled back at the taste and he lost what little control he had. 

Dean was totally fargone. His head was swimming, his vision blurry and he was moaning incoherently. 

Sam's mouth opened wide and he swallowed without thinking. He felt Dean's cock hitting the back of his throat and just kept sucking, head bobbing up and down. He came back to himself for a moment, just long enough to pick up the can again, dripping some onto his fingers. Once that was achieved, Sam worked on autopilot, his body in control; his mind had decided to check out. (What else would happen when you had Dean Winchester naked under you?) Those fingers slid behind Dean's balls, finding that tight hole and slid inside. 

"P-p-please...."

Sam's dick was hard as titanium, (actually, it was harder than John's head) and he needed release...or relief...or some other verb that means coming. And he needed to get that release inside Dean. He was still sucking deep, and slicked his dick with the syrup while he turned Dean's mind into a pile of mindless ooze. (Not an easy thing, because Dean, no matter how he acted, was **far** from stupid; he once took an IQ test in secret and found out his was higher than Sam's). Dean's cock slipped from his mouth with a pop and he shifted to his knees, grabbing Dean under the knees and pulling Dean's legs over his shoulders. His palms grabbed Dean's asscheeks and pulled them apart, and with no warning he thrust inside, pausing, undulating his hips. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling, of his dick sucked inside, held there with a vise-like grip. 

It was Heaven, Nirvana, Paradise...it was like being Hiro Nakamura when he found out he could bend time and space. 

"Move, Goddamnit!"

The words (actually an order) brought Sam back and he slid out, only the tip remaining. Looking into Dean's eyes, he grinned again, teasing his brother. 

But Dean would have none of that and slid his legs from Sam's shoulders, wrapping them around Sam's waist and pulling him back in. He rotated his hips, this time holding Sam's long and thick (Sam sure as Hell wasn't short and limp either) dick inside him, squeezing his muscles tight. "Come."

Another order, and this one Sam could not refuse. He let loose with an orgasm, the likes of which had never been felt, (not even in a thousand John Holmes movies) and gripped Dean's cock in his fist. One pull and Dean was spraying them with come. 

Sam slipped out as he softened, (because even Winchesters are unable to have permanent hard-on's; hard heads yes, but not hard-on's) but he didn't untie Dean right away. Instead he went to the bathroom, wet a cloth and cleaned them both up. He swallowed hard, worried about his brother's reaction. Yeah, Dean had begged, (sort of) but still....

"Sam, you going to untie me?"

Sam just nodded and set Dean's arms free. "Uh...."

Dean stretched his arms and knelt before his brother. He leaned over, blew in Sam's ear and whispered, "What took you so long to figure it out?"

Sam just blinked at him. 

"So much for being smart." Dean nibbled on Sam's ear. "Next time buy some whipped cream too." Then he kissed Sam, in a totally unbrotherly fashion, (what other kind would there be, considering Sam had just given him the most powerful orgasm known to man) and pushed Sam onto his back. Picking up the chocolate syrup, he leered. "And now, it's your turn...."

**Fin**


End file.
